breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking Bad Wiki:Things to do
Looking for something to do to improve Breaking Bad Wiki, but can't think of anything? Looking for a few small, quick improvements to make while you plan your next big project? Here are some suggestions. Add images Some articles would benefit greatly with the addition of one or more images. You can find articles that have been requested to be enhanced with an image here. To add an image to an article you must first the image, also including the image's source and licensing. is the list of uploaded files and the gallery of the most recent files. Here you can find a picture tutorial that tells you how to insert and modify an image inside an article. If the article has an image request tag, don't forget to remove it once you add the image. Create a wanted page Some topics are referenced by a great many pages, but haven't had an article created about them yet. You can find a list of these heavily-referenced topics, sorted by how many references they have, . Correct spelling Note: This feature is currently unavailable. Not everyone spells correctly. Bad spelling reflects poorly on the professionalism of Breaking Bad Wiki. Fix double redirects Sometimes, an article redirects to another article, which in turn redirects to yet another article. When this happens, instead of smoothly being redirected, a user must instead manually click through to the third page. In order to prevent this, we try to eliminate double redirects, pointing all redirects at their final destination. You can find a list of double redirects . Categorize a page Categories assist in easy navigation by grouping similar topics together. You can find a list of articles in need of categorization . Categorize images You can find images without categories . You can add categories for sources, characters, locations & weapons. For example, this image has the categories for each character, the weapon shown, the vehicle shown, the location and the episode it's from. If you're unsure of any specific weapons or vehicles, add the general "Images of weapons" or "Vehicle images" categories. We also have numerous images on the wiki which are unsourced (we don't know what episode they are taken from). You can find these images here and improve them by adding the category "Images from episode name", for example "Images from Más". Bring in content from other user-generated content sources For example, the folks over at IMCDB and IMFDB keep information on cars and weapons which appear in Breaking Bad. We may want to include some of this content in existing pages or generate our own new ones. Add details of & trivia from extra official content For example, there are a number of deleted scenes and extras on DVD and Blu-Ray releases of the series which may provide extra insight. There's also information from interviews with cast and crew, particularly on Talking Bad and the Insider Podcast, as well as Inside Breaking Bad shorts which may include valuable information or trivia. Things to do